


and i will be all yours tonight

by LuciferCaelestis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith really likes it when Shiro takes charge, M/M, Shiro really loves how good Keith looks in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferCaelestis/pseuds/LuciferCaelestis
Summary: “Red looks good on you,” Shiro murmurs, trailing kisses down Keith’s neck, before pulling back, teasing.Breathless, he replies, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”***Or: Shiro being really into Keith's surprise for him, and Keith reaping the benefits.





	and i will be all yours tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. This is my first time writing anything like this, only made possible by my 12am writing muse. Inspired by [sheithirst's](https://twitter.com/sheithirst/media) [nsfw sheith art.](https://twitter.com/sheithirst/status/869171935397068801) I hope you like it!

The red on his skin is provocative. Titillating. “Red looks good on you,” Shiro murmurs, trailing kisses down Keith’s neck, before pulling back, teasing. He’s been doing that for what feels like hours now, showering Keith with little touches, slowly building up his pleasure but always leaving him on the edge, only to begin again. It’s been eroding Keith’s patience, usually already on a short fuse when it comes to these matters, but whenever he tries to complain or beg for more, Shiro would tilt his head and say that ‘patience yields focus’ and go back to doing whatever he was doing before, but slower, as if he was trying to instill the value of patience in Keith.

Now, having been driven to the edge and back more times than he could remember, Keith has no mind for patience, only arching into his touch, eyes closed and face flushed with pleasure. Breathless, he replies, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He’s soon distracted by Shiro sucking marks on his skin, opening his eyes to see Shiro looking all too pleased with himself as he admires the marks of his possession, of Keith’s willingly given _submission_.

They needed this tonight, he can acknowledge that. Keith just wanted to be taken out of his own head, to be able to just bask in Shiro’s love and care, to revel in all the pleasure Shiro brought him. And Shiro, right now, just wanted to be in control, and to give and shower his attention on Keith, so that he couldn’t think of anything else. He snaps out of his contemplation when he hears Shiro chuckle.

“I think I need to up my game if you can still focus your attention elsewhere.” Eyes wide, he watches Shiro caress the red panties just barely covering his crotch and starts panting. “This red does look good on you, but it would look even better off of you, don’t you think?” Shiro’s smirk is teasing but his eyes are burning with want.

He shudders, barely able to gather enough mind to nod at Shiro’s unspoken question. Suddenly all he wants is for Shiro to quit the teasing and get on with it.

Shiro slides his hands up and down Keith’s body, making sure to brush over all the sensitive parts, stopping by his chest. Shooting Keith a mischievous look, he lowers his face to Keith’s nipples and carefully takes one into his mouth. Keith can barely contain his reaction, only managing to smother the scream that wants to come out into a long drawn out moan.

“Takashi, please…” Keith begs. He’s beginning to resent Shiro’s unwavering patience, even as he slides his fingers through Shiro’s hair, gripping it a little too tightly when Shiro bites him, loving the mix of pleasure and pain it brings.

Keith is surprised when Shiro lets out a muffled groan at the rough treatment. Curious, he rakes his nails down Shiro’s back, first gently, then a little less than before when Shiro just hums approvingly. The additional roughness causes Shiro to reward him with a heartfelt groan of pleasure.

Pleased to finally be affecting Shiro’s unbreakable will, he grabs Shiro’s unoccupied hand and laces their fingers together, needing to ground himself after everything that has happened tonight.

Shiro, being Shiro, just squeezes his hand silently, offering his support even as he continued to bring Keith to new heights of bliss.

He starts when he feels Shiro’s prosthetic hand begin kneading his other nipple, torn between rolling his eyes because of course Shiro would want to give equal attention to every part of him and letting out another moan. How did he never notice how sensitive his nipples were to this kind of treatment before?

Shiro switches sides easily enough, licking and sucking like he couldn’t get enough of it. Keith doesn’t know how he’s still breathing at the end of it, the sight of Shiro so very engrossed in giving this kind pleasure to him is more than enough to get him off, he’s sure.

Letting go of Shiro’s hand, Keith fists his hands in the sheets when Shiro trails his tongue down Keith’s stomach, only stopping just above the part his panties cover. When Shiro moves his head back, he cannot contain his whine, wanting nothing more than for Shiro to continue what he was just doing.

“You look so good like this, baby. So beautiful and desperate for me...” Trailing off, Shiro just stops and stares, enraptured by the sight of Keith on his bed, flushed and wanting, red as the panties he’s wearing. “You know I’m always looking at you, right, babe? How could I not? God, if you could just see yourself…”

Not entirely unaffected by Shiro’s words, Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck for a kiss. There was nothing he loved more than kissing Shiro, If he could do nothing else but kiss Shiro for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man.

Their kisses get deeper and more intense, and somehow he doesn’t mind if their night ends up like this, just kissing until they’re tired enough to fall asleep.

Of course, Shiro seems to have a different plan when he detaches himself from Keith’s mouth, bringing his hands under Keith’s thighs and easily lifting him up. Keith tightens his hold around Shiro’s neck, hoping to hell Shiro couldn’t feel how affected he was by Shiro’s strength.

Shiro settles himself on the edge of the bed, with Keith straddling him, as close as they could possibly be. 

Wide-eyed, Keith keeps an arm around Shiro's neck, placing his other hand on Shiro's thigh to steady himself. Feeling all the muscles in Shiro's thighs only leaves him feeling lightheaded though, imagining them wrapped around his waist or other parts of his body.

“I think I want it like this, with you on top of me and having no choice but to feel every single thing I do to you." Shiro's eyes lose some of their fire and his smile turns gentle. “Plus, this way, I get to see your beautiful eyes up close.”

Keith can only bury his face in Shiro’s neck at that. How did this man just break down all his barriers like that, turning from effortlessly sexy to completely heartwarming in seconds?

“Now, where was I? I believe I was going to do something about _this_ ,” he pauses, running his hand over the panties, stilling when he feels skin instead of lace.

“Keith…” he breathes. “You didn’t-“

Wishing the ground would swallow him whole, Keith nods. He had deliberately chosen these panties to elicit this specific reaction from Shiro after all. Still, that didn’t stop him from feeling embarrassed, even if he is pretty proud of himself for managing to predict Shiro this well.

Shiro looks overwhelmed, eyes darker than he’s ever seen them at the thought of Keith actively provoking him. He wasn’t one to just roll over and take it, he rather liked affecting Shiro like this and he knew that Shiro was more than appreciative of the fact by the look on his face, like there was no way his day could get better. He smirks internally at that, he’s pretty sure that he could surprise Shiro some more tonight. He wouldn’t want Shiro to get _bored_ , now would he?

Confidence rising from that thought, he smiles cockily at Shiro and reaches for his belt. “I think you’re still a little over-dressed. Let me help you with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah, please don't kill me if i made any major mistakes, i wrote this at like 12am all in one go. i may come back to edit this later.


End file.
